callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite (Challenges)
Challenges in the Elite tier. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The following is a list of challenges for the Elite tier in Call of Duty 4. The Brink Unlocked at level 51 XP reward: 250 Get a three-kill streak when near-death. Collateral Damage Unlocked at level 51 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Kill two enemies with one round from a Sniper rifle. The Edge I, II and III Unlocked at level 51 XP reward: 50, 100, 250 Get the last kill in a match, 1, 5 and 15 times. Flawless Unlocked at level 51 XP reward: 250 Get through an entire match without dying. Tango Down Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Kill every member of the enemy team (four person minimum). Hard Landing Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy that's in mid-air. Extreme Cruelty Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Kill every member of the enemy team without dying (four person minimum). Fast Swap Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Injure an enemy with your primary weapon, then finish him off with your pistol. Star Player Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Finish the game with at least a 5:1 kill ratio. How The ? Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy by shooting something explosive through a wall. Dominoes Unlocked at level 53 XP reward: 250 Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives. No Secrets Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Call in UAV Recon three times in one match. Afterburner Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Call in two Airstrikes in one match. Air Superiority Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Call in two helicopters in one match. Fearless Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Kill 10 enemies without dying. Counter MVP Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Kill the number one player on the enemy team 10 times in a match. Invincible Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Get five health regenerations from enemy in a row without dying. Survivalist Unlocked at level 54 XP reward: 250 Survive for five consecutive minutes. Call of Duty: World at War The following is a list of challenges in the Elite tier for Call of Duty: World at War. Hard Landing Kill an enemy while he is in mid-air. This one is pretty easy because you can usually catch somebody climbing over something and jumping down, or just jumping off stuff. Fast Swap Hurt an enemy with the primary weapon, then finish them off with a pistol. The easiest way to get this one is with the Second Chance perk enabled. Star Player Play an entire match with a 5:1 kill/death ratio. This means for every time that you get killed in combat, you need to have killed at least five enemies. You can earn this by killing one enemy without dying and then hiding. If you end a game with any kills and no deaths, this challenge will complete. How the? Kill an enemy by using bullet penetration to shoot an explosive device through a wall. This is one you may get by accident just from trying to shoot somebody through a wall, just aim low and you might get it. Another possible way is to place a satchel of your own and shoot through a railing or the endge of the wall at it as an enemy walks over. Dominoes Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosions. There are some maps where multiple cars or exploding barrels are nearby where you can cause the chain reaction. It will also work if you can get a grenade to set off another explosive while someone is nearby. Invincible Get 5 health generations from enemy damage in a row, without dying. This one isn’t too hard. Just remember to seek cover for a few seconds after you’ve been hit. Falling damage does not count toward this one. The Edge Get the last kill in a match. This one is hard to do when everybody is trying to kill each other. Just keep trying and you’ll eventually get it. Sometimes throwing a grenade right as the timer is about to run out can work, but mostly it all depends on chance. You can also get this challenge done by waiting until there is a lull in a free-for-all match when you are about to win, then quickly killing someone. Desperado Kill an enemy with the last bullet in your clip. This is one you’ll probably get by accident just from running around and shooting. In a hardcore match, it’s hard to even tell when you are down to your last bullet. The Double-Barreled Shotgun or a bolt-action rifle are among the easier ways to earn this This is also one of the two challenges (the other being the Marksman challenge for the Type 100's Box Magazine) that mistakenly calls a magazine a clip. Massacre Kill every member of the enemy team. (4 player minimum) This one actually is not that hard because you can die in between completing it. On a map with fewer players, it’s quite easy. The Brink Get a three-kill streak while near death (screen flashing red). If you have the Second Chance perk enabled, this one is much easier. It may be possible to get it by chance as well if you go "critical" while you have dogs or an artillery strike out Extreme Cruelty Kill every member of the enemy team (4 minimum) without dying. This works best on a smaller map with only a dozen or so players. It’s virtually impossible when there are a lot of people on the server. Collateral Damage Kill two or more enemies with a single sniper rifle bullet. The best way to get this one is find a heavily trafficked area and wait for two guys to come through a doorway or entrance. Flawless Play an entire full-length match without dying. Find somewhere on the map where nobody ever goes and stay there for the match. Survivalist Survive for 5 consecutive minutes without dying. This one isn’t too hard to get. It’s best not to move around too much, but don’t stick to one place the whole time or your cover will be blown. Fearless Kill 10 enemies in a single match without dying. Once you get five kills in a row and get the artillery strike, this one is pretty easy to get. Just don’t die before you drop the artillery. Counter-MVP Kill the #1 player on the enemy team 10 times in a single match. On a map without that many players, this one isn’t too hard, but you’ll more likely get it by random because it is hard to seek out enemies. No Secrets Call in radar 3 times in a single match. Once you get pretty good at the game, this one is quite easy. Heavy Artillery Call in artillery 2 times in a single match. The hardest part about this one is that you have to wait your turn to call in artillery, so you may have the option enabled but still never get a chance to use it, especially on a busy server. Rabid Call in the dogs 2 times in a single match. This one is a little harder to get, but it can surely be done if you’re good enough. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Challenges